


Something Borrowed

by zaidnovi



Series: Vows That Never Where [1]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cannon based with slight changes, in order to fit story, more like filing blanks, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four part story if it can be help... Pretty much filling the blanks on some scenes, based on season six and forward...  Now, who would be stupid enough to break the King's heart... Aparently an Angel could...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



_"Your promises,_

_they look like lies..._

_Your honesty,_

_like a back that hides a knife_

  
_I promise you..._  
_I promise you..._

  
_Run away, run away, I'll attack_  
_Run away, run away, go chase yourself..."_ -30 Seconds to Mars

 

_Something Borrowed_

* * *

 

The first time they kiss it's because of the contract, but it doesn't come with the consequences that everyone would imagine. Castiel sings the paper after finalizing the deal, taking his time reading it, while Crowley watches him sipping his scotch. When he finally makes it to the last line his gaze goes up to Crowley who merely blinks at him, passing him the quill inked with blood. Castiel hesitates, but he knows is the only way, well maybe not the only one, but at this moment the best.

“I supposed we have to kiss now...” Castiel asks shyly giving back the scroll.

Crowley raises an eyebrow, to be truthful he was going to let the Angel slide this one up, but the blush covering Castiel cheeks is just begging him to kiss away. “It is customary, however, our agreement is not one...”

“Then let's get to it...” Castiel cuts him the blush is gone, the look of defiance is back. “The sooner we start the sooner we will be done.”

Crowley analyzes him, he really liked the other one better, his gaze stops at Cas lips making the other bit uneasy, he smiles one of those little smiles that most surely had been his meat suit best attribute. Then softly he leans forward, not touching Castiel or holding him, not even saying a word. Just closing his eyes leaning forward. He could feel the breath of Castiel on his face, he can smell the anticipation mix with, is that a spark and then Crowley decides to put all his cards on the table. To Castiel much surprised the kiss last lest than two seconds, their lips barely touch, he braces himself waiting for more, to be pulled into Crowley's lap much like he had witnessed that banker, and yet when he finally opens his eyes Crowley is getting up, straightening his suit, handling the scroll to his right-hand demon. He thought they were alone, and he is suddenly too embarrassed.

“Well, that is all I need from you right now...” The King states pouring himself another glass of Scotch, waving his hand to let the other demon know he can leave. “Go on go fight your war, I'll try to keep on touch.”

Castiel is confused, truly confused, he thought… God, he doesn't know what he was thinking. He is doing this for humanity, for his brothers, and as always for Dean, because Dean deserves pace, and for once to be left alone.

 

After that encounter more are too followed and since luck doesn't seem to be on their side Crowley tries his best to entertain himself, playing with Castiel head. He starts with words of reassurance on those days when Castiel looks beaten, shy looks that get nowhere, soft lingering touches and then in Castiel style total invasion of personal space. He does it for kicks every time checking how far Castiel would let him, The Angel at the beginning looks confused a bit hesitant, but as their relation and time together grow so does the intimacy, Castiel no longer removes his hand in a jumpy manner, he waits for Crowley to move first. They spend more time together, more than is needed if I may say.

Without noticing the King lower his barriers and starts to actually believe this could get somewhere only to have his hopes steep on every time Castiel runs towards Dean. It is on one those when the second and actual kiss happens. Thanks to the Winchesters Eve is dead, and even if her body is a miracle to science Crowley needed answers and a dead body cannot speak any matter what spell you use. He is furious when Castiel finally decided to show his angelic ass, babbling something about time, brothers and Dean, and Crowley loses it, grabbing Cas jacket he pushes against the wall, and against all good judgment he gives the Angel the kiss he had intended to give him months ago, smashing his lips against the other, not actually waiting fro the Angel to respond. The kiss never turns softer and he is ashamed by it, but he does let go, he wants to finish this once and for all. The coppery taste on his mouth brings him back to reality, the Angel is not fighting but instead clinging on to him. He has to see this, in order to believe it.

Pulling away he gets the best view in town, Castiel's eyes are closed, his lips are red and ravished he doesn't even remember biting him, his hair sticking up in all directions, he can live for this look. “You should go now, Angel.” Castiel opens his eyes, blinking a few times as if waiting for Crowley to change his mind. “You should go… Or I won't be able to stop.”

Castiel blinks once more, passing his tongue across his lips, he feels Crowley back up, starting to move. A quick hand grabs another, keeping Crowley from leaving. “Who say's I will let you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks. W


End file.
